Koba
Koba is a minor character in Rise of the Planet of the Apes and the hidden main antagonist of the blockbuster sequel, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. He is an aggressively violent and sadistic Bonobo ape who is considered to be a dark counterpart to the main protagonist, Caesar, whom he initially respected. He was formerly friends but later the arch-nemesis of Caesar for Koba's betrayal and his devilish attempts to destroy the human race. Appearance Personality Koba was a ruthless, sadistic, and treacherous ape. He also showed signs of cunning and great intelligence, due to the affects of the ALZ-113 virus, as he plots to fool the apes into believing humans killed Caesar. When in power, Koba was a down-right tyrant, killing and imprisoning even his own kind just to show dominance. He was extremely aggressive and wrathful, resorting quickly to violence, screaming whilst massacring the human soldiers in battle and roaring with rage whilst fighting Caesar. Koba was extremely brave, often charging head-first into a fight even if the odds were against him, being bold enough to attack a huge grizzly bear and challenging Caesar throughout the film. He was also arrogant, scorning Caesar to his face, going so far as to label him as weak, and also believing that he fought to free the Apes, when he actually fought for himself. His arrogance was to the point of hypocrisy, in that when he had his life in Caesar's hands at the end of the movie, he reminded Caesar of the 'Ape not kill Ape' rule, disregarding the fact that he had killed apes himself. Although, before turning on Caesar and becoming the main antagonist, Koba showed redeemable qualities such as compassion and respect towards his fellow apes such as Caesar and Blue Eyes. Then, he acted as a brother to Caesar and a mentor to Blue Eyes, to a point when he was willing to put himself in harms way for them. A prime example being when he stabbed a bear to save them. However, Koba's sheer hatred for humans ultimately proved too great, and whatever feelings of friendship and loyalty he had, died when he shot Caesar. It's not until the end where Koba reveals his true nature; a remorseless psychopath desperate for war against the humans and would kill anybody in the way, apes and humans alike. His psychopathic features became obvious by many traits such as a lack of remorse or empathy, egomania and capacity for violent tendencies. While Koba claims that he only fought for apes, he shows a massive lack of concern for his fellow species which was shown when he interacted a rivalry against Caesar, manipulated Blue Eyes into believing that the humans killed Caesar, killing Ash simply because he defied his orders, left a wounded ape to die during his fight with Caesar and personally attempted to shoot any other apes during his last stand, which killed one of the apes and wounded Maurice. Powers and Abilities Koba was an exceptionally skilled fighter; this is shown during the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, in which the scarred bonobo overpowers several police officers with ease, even throwing one clean off his feet. He possessed immense brute strength, capable of using heavy objects as melee weapons. He was also quite cunning and deceptive even before being exposed to the ALZ-113, silently plotting to kill Jacobs by acting docile with his handlers. In the second film, set about a decade later, Koba seems to have become even more formidable despite his advanced age. He beats ape hater Carver to death and takes over a man-driven tank, both times with just his bare hands and without any difficulty. He could also ride a horse with incredible ease, even when he was dual-wielding machine-guns. He was also able to hold his own against the much younger Caesar on two separate occasions. Despite being overpowered relatively easily in their brief brawl on the dam, he initially dominated their epic duel on the ruined human tower in San Francisco, putting up an extremely fierce fight against his former friend. Koba mainly relied on his own fury and brute strength to win him the fight, meaning he did not use strategy or cunning the way Caesar did; this being his downfall at the climax of their fight. In combat, Koba was extremely lethal but not flawless, especially since he could let his rage overwhelm him and an opponent with analytical or tactical skills could eventually beat him. As a result, he was ultimately defeated and thrown to his presumed doom by Caesar. Koba was very proficient with spears and guns, and was also a skilled manipulator, being able to brainwash Blue Eyes, frame the humans for Caesar's death and take over the ape tribe all in a matter of seconds only. Role in the Crossover Relationships Category:Planet of the Apes Category:Rise of the Planet of the Ape Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Protagonists Category:Apes Category:Quaternary Characters Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Antagonists Category:Evil Secret Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Live-action Characters